Happy Ending
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Toph always tells Aang not every story had a happy ending. Toph's life implying Katara/Aang


_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>Cause I've built my life around you but time makes you bolder<br>Children get older and I'm getting older too  
>-Landslide<em>

* * *

><p>

Toph always tell Aang that not every story had a happy ending

/

* * *

><p>

But of course, Aang never believed her. Aang would remind her that they won the war; They achieved their happy ending. Toph snorted. Then what about life? You're still 13 years old, Aang. You don't know anything. Something will change. Something will come up and destroy their happiness. They still got a _long _way to go.

Anything can happen

/

* * *

><p>

Love happens.

/

* * *

><p>

Toph was 14 years old when Katara put her hand on Toph's shoulder, flash a smile (not that Toph could see) and, possibly, let a few tears fell down her cheek, "You're growing up," she said. Only one word ran through her little mind- CRAP.

That doesn't sound good

/

* * *

><p>

And it doesn't

/

* * *

><p>

Toph was 15 when she realizes she had fallen in love with, (sigh) Aang. The Twinkle Toes. Her student. Her friend. Her _no one_. No one would ever guess this would be happening. _Hormones._ Toph and Aang? Never. Not in this life. Nope. Negative. Impossible. Not going to happen.

The right word; Katara and Aang

/

* * *

><p>

But she couldn't help herself. She _had _to kiss him.

/

* * *

><p>

Surprisingly, he kiss her back. It was a slow and sweet kiss at first. Like the taste of heaven. Aang is, after all, an angel , right? But even an angel can sometimes be a demon. Aang made the first move. His hand slid down her shirt. Toph let out a moan. _This is going perfect _she thought. She can sense a smile on the angel's face.

Stop.

/

* * *

><p>

Katara's coming

/

* * *

><p>

"Kiss me," Toph told him. He gladly pull her towards him, pressing their body against each other. That's what they do in the middle of the night. When everyone is sleeping, lost in their own dream, snoring. But Aang will sneak into her bedroom, where she would wait for him. She loves him. But not every story had their happy ending. Will he left her one day? Will he walk away and leave her alone? Will Katara found out about this? She hope not.

"Do you love me?" her words slip through their pressing lips. Sadly, she didn't receive an answer.

/

* * *

><p>

This is wrong. He stole her innocence.

/

* * *

><p>

Toph felt an urge to punch and kick Katara when she saw him kissing her- making out. _He's mine! _She screams. But Toph dear, he's not yours. Never was. Then, she felt like she wanted to kill someone- herself. She wasn't supposed to suck her best friend's boyfriend's lips! Toph bite her lips. Katara was happy. Why would she took it all away from her? But Toph, herself never had a happiness. She was a blind , rich, unloving child. So, why can't she be happy now?

/

* * *

><p>

I'm sorry Katara

/

* * *

><p>

Toph keep listening to a secong heart beat inside of her. C'mon, she had to be pregnant, right? She had _sex_. C'mon, maybe it's not too late. Aang is turning 16 soon and he will certainly propose to Katara. C'mon, all she need was a positive. A second hear beat. A child. She need to be apart of Aang's life. She don't want to hide it anymore- their love. She want him to kiss her in front of everyone, him to be proud to be calling her _his girl. _

All she need was a second hear beat.

/

* * *

><p>

And she got it two weeks later

/

* * *

><p>

Toph run, tears of happiness fall from her eyes. She wanted to tell Aang now. No, she wanted to tell everyone! She is pregnant! The father is Aang! Finally, a happy ending! For her. Just for her.

Well, not until she found everyone in the same room, crowding someone- Katara.

/

* * *

><p>

"Toph, I'm pregnant. Aang is the father," Katara said.

/

* * *

><p>

They got married, of course. And Aang wasn't even 16 yet. But for the baby, law wasn't that important. Katara was happy while Toph cried. "Hey, you okay?" Sokka nudge her. Toph cried. "I'm happy. So, I cried," Toph replied. It was weird for Sokka, but he never really questioned her.

She lied.

/

* * *

><p>

Toph was 16 when she moved to a peaceful village. The villagers there was very nice and sweet. She likes it. Before she knew it, she met a guy. A very creative person. His name was Roku, the name of the Avatar. _Avatar. _She hates him but Roku never understands why. So he chase after her.

Then, one night, she told him the truth. She told him the baby's father is the asked something that made Toph immediately fall in love with him.

/

* * *

><p>

"Well, can I be _your _new Avatar now?"

/

* * *

><p>

Toph heard Katara's baby name was Yumi, a girl. A sweet water bender girl. She even got a letter from her. (Roku read it for her) Toph would snort, "Awesome," and throw it somewhere. Toph had been more sarcastic than she ever been but still, she is a loving mother. Since Roku and Toph got married, Toph's life was getting better by the second. Her son- No, _their _son had grow up just fine.

His name is Koku.

/

* * *

><p>

Koku means air, by the way

/

* * *

><p>

Toph was 20 years old, when she decided to take a stroll at the beach, with her beloved husband while their son, Koku run, playing with the sea. It was supposed to be another beautiful memory to Toph until suddenly Koku hugged her leg, crying. "What happened, honey?" she asked. "That girl growl athme," he pointed towards a little girl with two adults, probably her parents, who was busying watching the sea. "Well, what did you do to the girl, buddy?" Roku asked, hugging him. "I don't know. She seems to just, hate me," Koku whimpered. Toph smiles a little, "I like that girl already," but Roku nudge her.

"Alright, I'm going there," Toph started to walk away. "Toph!" Roku called out for her. Toph stop, "What?" she shot a glare. "Be nice," he said, almost chuckling looking at his wife behavior. Toph rolls her eyes, "I'll try,"

/

* * *

><p>

She wasn't nice

/

* * *

><p>

"Hey, are you the one who gave birth to this little creature?" Toph 'greeted' them. The woman, maybe the mother, gasped. "Pardon me?" A man voice, the husband, raise an eyebrow. Toph tilted her head to the right, blowing her bangs, "Your daughter is _sick_,". "What?" The mother ask, confused. "You see over there," Toph pointed towards Roku, who is carrying Koku and walking towards them, "Yah, well, that's my son. He came crying to me and said your daughter gave him a chill,". Toph stop for a second and then continue, "And it's not a good chill,"

"Well, I'm very sorry, miss," the woman apologize. Toph grins "Grea-,"

"No, no, don't apologize. We've done nothing wrong. You are being so rude," the husband said. "You got a _big mouth _there for someone who produce _this," _Toph reply, pointing towards the little girl. The husband was about to make a move until Roku steps in.

/

* * *

><p>

"I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. She loves saying _bad _things," Roku stands in front of Toph, protecting her. The married couple stare at Toph with her evil smirk plastered on her face. "You have a lovely wife there," the husband shrugged. Toph made an O-shaped mouth and ready to attack the man- Roku manage to stop her, "Easy there, easy there," he whispers, grabbing her head and kiss her forehead. "I hate THAT dude!" she half-yell.

"Once again, I'm sorry and we are going home now," Roku smiled at them and started taking their first step. "Toph?" the woman call her name.

/

* * *

><p>

"I'm Katara. Can't you remember me?"

/

* * *

><p>

After having a great conversation, Roku, Toph and Koku went back home. "You were nice, Toph," Roku hold her hand. "I hate being nice," Toph answered, flatly. Roku chuckled, "Oh my, I love you, woman,"

Toph smile-this time, a genuine smile. "Me too, Lady Killer,"

/

* * *

><p>

"You did know it was _him, _right?"... "Yes, Toph. I know,"

/

* * *

><p>

It was the gaang reunion party. "Smile and be a sweetheart," Roku nudge her. Toph snorted, "Yah, I'm not a sweet person," as she walk away with Koku. "Be nice, don't be like mommy," Roku warned Koku. Toph let out a small giggle and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Welcome Toph!" Sokka greeted her. "Not welcomed," she reply back. "Oookay, so, is this your son? Hey little man," Sokka smiles. "Yup. Koku, meet Uncle Snoozles," Toph nudge her son. "Hello," Koku smiles, "Is your real name Snoozles?" he asked. "Nope," Sokka laugh.

/

* * *

><p>

"It's nice seeing you again, Toph"... "Same here, Snoozles,"

/

* * *

><p>

"Help! There's someone down!" A voice screams. All of their attention turn towards the man. "Is there a healer here?" The man scream again, holding the other man who is now on the floor. Koku's hand started shaking, "Mommy," he stuttered, "That's daddy,"

Toph let go of everything and carry Koku towards Roku. "Hold on," she cried, "Just hold on,"

/

* * *

><p>

"Are you okay, Toph?" Aang ask her

/

* * *

><p>

Toph, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Suki and their children waited patiently for Katara to give them some news. Toph was holding everythig in until Aang ask her a question, "Are you okay, Toph?". Toph 'look' at him, then said, "Koku, please take your friends and go away from here because mommy is going to have a serious loud 'conversation' with this dumb people,". Koku nod and the children walk slowly out of the room. Nana, Suki and Sokka's daughter lean in, "What does 'dumb' mean?". Koku was about to tell her until Toph shouted, "Don't tell her,"

/

* * *

><p>

The door slam shut

/

* * *

><p>

"T-Toph," Suki hesitates. "No," Toph slowly replied. "I'm not okay , alright? I have a wonderful, nice, sweet husband who is fighting for his life in there. How could you... you ask me such question? Do you know what it feels like to felt nothing? Well, cangratulations! Hooray! You're such a lucky guy. But guess what, I'M NOT AS LUCKY AS YOU ARE. I actually have an emotional problem. I wasn't healthy- I wasn't happy! But Roku... Roku was just there, he understands everything," Toph cried.

"He _actually _loves me,"

/

* * *

><p>

"He's okay," Katara smiles.

/

* * *

><p>

Toph was the first one to run into the room. "Roku!" she cried, happily, hugging her husband. "Hey there, Shorty," he laugh slowly, replying the hug. Toph slightly smile- a genuine smile, "I thought I was going to lose you,". "Roku smile and hug her tighter, "I love you too, Toph,"

/

* * *

><p>

"He only got a few months, Toph. He is not healthy enough. He is in a weak condition," Katara explain. "What? You meant, he isn't completely heal?" Toph half-shouted. "This disease can't be heal, Toph. I'm so sorry, "

/

* * *

><p>

4 months, only 4 months she had with him. Then, he was gone

/

* * *

><p>

Toph sat there, feeling awfully sad and obnoxious. She is pregnant with Roku's child. Roku would be happy if he knew about it. Toph and Koku move to the Palace, lives with Zuko and Mai. Koku was mad at Toph. So, he decided to not to talk to her. Toph had been waiting for his son to say something. And finally, he did.

/

* * *

><p>

"I miss daddy," he said. The question is; which one?

/

* * *

><p>

Toph is now 34, having a cup of tea with her two angels, Koku and Kuruk. Kuruk ( based on Avatar Kuruk's name) is a 9 years old girl. It's a weird name for a girl, but she didn't care. Koku had grown into a handsome 18 year old teenager. He has been a good but a litle sarcastic guy. Kuruk looks like Toph but he had Roku's eyes and attitude. "Hey, isn't that Aunt Katara? It's been 6 years since we saw her, mom," Koku said, waving. Toph narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing? I don't want to see-,"

"Hey, guys," Katara greeted them.

/

* * *

><p>

"Hey Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang," Koku smile, his dimple appeared on his face. Katara smiles, behind her there's a girl and three boys. Aang simply nod. "Hey guys, it's been a long time since we saw you guys," Katara said, offering a hug. Toph, Koku and Kuruk hug her. "Well, let me introduce you, this is Yumi, the oldest. Then, Xemi, he's 15. Next to him, Kicho, he's 14 and last but not least, Kya, she's 8," Katara explain. Koku smile and nod, "Hey guys,"

/

* * *

><p>

"Mom, you were actually nice to them," Koku put his hand over Toph's shoulder. Toph fake a smirk, "It's call acting. You should try it sometimes,"

/

* * *

><p>

2 weeks later, Aang came knocking on her door. Toph open the door and suddenly falls into Aang's arm. He started kissing her, like she once did towards him. It was, of course, sparks and fireworks; like she belong with him. But, she wasn't.

/

* * *

><p>

So, she push him away, "Don't you dare come near me,"

/

* * *

><p>

The next day, Toph and Katara met. It was a friendly conversation at first, but that's not why Toph had called Katara. She wanted to tell Katara something. A secret she'd been hiding. Katara's tears run down her wrinkled cheek. A slapped came across Toph's small face. "How dare you, Toph!" Katara scolded.

"So, Koku ... is he... Aang is...," Katara stuttered, "Is he his son?"

Toph look at her, clenching her fist, "No," she firmly stated, "He's mine,"

/

* * *

><p>

Toph always tell Aang not every story had a happy ending because happy isn't something easy to grab. You have to search for it, hold it and own it.

/

* * *

><p>

The End

/

* * *

><p><strong>hey! this is another Toph and AangKatara one-shot. This is Toph's life I created if she had an affair with Aang and end up having a child together but didn't tell him in the end. She, as you had read it, had fallen in love with a character I've created; Roku- who is a loving, sweet guy. But, Roku soon, dies-leaving Koku and Toph, pregnant all alone. Years gone, Toph is actually happy being a single mother of two; Koku and Kuruk. The whole point if this story was about how Toph struggled through a difficult life and work it out in the end. And I kind of change my style of writing; is it okay? **

**Please tell me what you think.. hate it? like it? Anyways; thanks for reading ;D  
><strong>


End file.
